Beverly Hills 90210
1990-2000 ''The First Season 1990-1991 '(See How The Phenomenon Began!)' ''Join the party in '''Beverly Hills 90210! '''Watch as the down-to-earth Walsh twins, Brandon Walsh and Brenda Walsh (Jason Priestley and Shannen Doherty), navigate the treacherous halls of West Beverly High for the first time since moving with their family from Minnesota. '' ''Together with their sophisticated new friends Dylan McKay (Luke Perry), Kelly Taylor (Jennie Garth), Donna Martin (Tori Spelling), Steve Sanders (Ian Ziering), Andrea Zuckerman (Garbrielle Carteris) and David Silver (Brain Austin Green), they take on the challenges of adolescence-with a distinctly L.A. twist! ''The Second Season 1991-1992 ''As Walsh twins learn their way around a town where kid grow up fast, their friends Dylan, Kelly, Donna, Steve, Andrea and David experience the highs and lows of love, lust and loss. ''The Third Season 1992-1993 '(Love, Loss, Lust... Welcome To Senior Year!)' ''During their rollercoaster senior year of high school, Brandon, Dylan, Brenda, Kelly, Donna, Steve, Andrea and David get close than ever as they make the high-stakes decisions for their post-graduation lives. Be there for every juicy moment of their prom, overseas travels, addictions, summer jobs, liaisons and graduation. Senioritis never felt so good! ''The Fourth Season 1993-1994 '(Friends Are Forever!)' ''High school's over but life has never been so hot for the kids of '''Beverly Hills 90210!' They move away from home, discover the pains and pleasures of college life, and explore the exciting world beyond Beverly Hills.'' Brandon, Dylan, Brenda, Kelly, Donna, Steve, Andrea and David may have moved in different directions after high school, but they're still there for each other when it counts the most. ''The Fifth Season 1994-1995 '(New Faces And Dangerous Places!)' ''Watch as Brandon, Dylan, Kelly, Donna, David, Steve, Andrea and newcomer Valerie Malone (Tiffani-Amber Thiessen) take a crash course in cheating, sex, and heartache. Savour every delicious moment of drama, from Val and Dylan infiltrating a smuggling ring in Mexico to Brandon getting busted by the cops. Watch your characters struggle with psychopaths, schemers and, most of all, each other. ''The Sixth Season 1995-1996 '(New Temptations, Shocking Revelations!)' ''The friends of Beverly Hills 90210 are just getting warmed up! Join Brandon, Dylan, Kelly, Donna, David, Steve, Val and Clare Arnold (Kathleen Robertson) as they discover new love, battle addictions and test the waters outside the college campus. Witness Kelly's terrifying descent into drugs, Dylan's unlikely marriage proposal and a porno that is filmed at Brandon's house. As their lives twist, turn and bend in different directions, it's the bonds of friendship that never break. ''The Seventh Season 1996-1997 '(Love, Sex, Disaster And Diplomas... Welcome To Senior Year!)' ''Before they trade in their flip-flops for full-time jobs, the friends of Beverly Hills 90210 dive into their senior year of college for a final lap. Watch as Brandon, Kelly, Donna, David, Steve, Val and Clare battle natural disaster, confront personal demons and discover that old flames never burn out. From Donna losing her virginity and Kelly's shocking pregnancy to David's destructive mental illness and a frightening hostage situation on the C.U. campus, surviving their senior year will be the toughest test they've faced yet. ''The Eighth Season 1997-1998 '(The Real World: 90210...)' ''School is over and the friends of Beverly Hills 90210 are discovering that life after graduation is not as easy as they thought! Come along with Brandon, Kelly, Donna, David, Steve, Val, Noah Hunter (Vincent Young) and Carly Reynolds (Hilary Swank) as they explore love and life outside of college. Experience Kelly's recovery from a drive-by shooting, Brandon and Kelly's wedding plans, and Donna's drug overdose. It doesn't take long for the gang to discover that the real world can be just as unpredictable as college. ''The Ninth Season 1998-1999 '(The Most Shocking Season Yet!)' ''Just as Brandon Walsh and Val Malone are saying their goodbyes to the gang, Dylan McKay, shielding a painful secret, returns to Beverly Hills and finds himself in trouble with newcomer Gina Kincaid... So venture with Brandon, Kelly, Dylan, Donna, David, Steve, Val, Noah, Janet Sosna (Lindsay Price), Matt Durning (Daniel Cosgrove), and Gina (Vanessa Marcil). With Noah's drinking problem, Kelly's absurd love triangle, and secrets and betrayal so thick you could cut them with a knife, Season 9 proves to be the most shocking yet. ''The Final Season 1999-2000 '(The Best For Last!)' ''It's the end of an era as the gang of 90210 makes some life-altering decisions. Relationships come to an end, age-old sparks re-ignite, and the wedding everyone's been waiting for is finally here! So join Kelly, Dylan, Donna, David, Steve, Janet, Noah, Matt, and Gina along with old and new friends as they say farewell to the show that truly defined a generation. ''Cast'' *''Andrea Zuckerman Gabrielle Carteris'' *''Antonia 'Toni' Marchette Rebecca Gayheart'' *''Ariel Hunter Kari Wuhrer'' *''Austin Sanders Travis Weaver'' *''Brandon Walsh Jason Priestley'' *''Brenda Walsh Shannen Doherty'' *''Camille Desmond Josie Davis'' *''Carly Reynolds Hilary Swank'' *''Celeste Lundy Jennifer Grant'' *''Chancelor Milton Arnold Nicholas Pryor'' *''Christine Pettit Valerie Wildman'' *''Cindy Walsh Carol Potter'' *''Clare Arnold Kathleen Robertson'' *''Cliff Yeager Greg Vaughan'' *''Colin Robbins Jason Wiles'' ''Guests'' Abby Malone Michelle Phillipe Bill Taylor John Reilly